He is Mine!
by aml
Summary: Hey I have another new chapter brand new!I got it out really earlier than I expected.
1. He is Mine

Ok I am sorry for being a dumby but this is my real story!

# He is Mine!

Chapter1

Scott was sitting by the docks when Shelby walked up beside him and sat down and put her hand over his.

Shelby:Hey last night was a big night.You looked nice in your tux.

Scott:Thanks you look pretty good in purple.

Shelby:Well you said you loved me and that is a big thing and.......

Scott:Before you go any farther I want to know if you are going to tell me you love me?

Shelby:Just listen.I love you but I don't want us getting any mushier than we already are.

Scott:You scaried me for a second I thought you were going to break up with me.

Shelby:Well I could do that and run in the dorm and start crying my eyes out but I decided not to.

I have never had anybody tell me that they loved me and it is weird.I get tingly feelings inside that make me want to jump up and down and act like Jules but I would be making a fool of myself.

Scott sat there in silence wondering what to do next he thought of kissing her but that was the easy way out of telling her the truth.Shelby looked in his eyes and saw something that was wrong.

Shelby:Scott what is wrong?

Scott:I have to tell you something .

Shelby:Well spit it out.

Scott:Well my old girlfriend is coming to Horizon and I thought you should be the first to know that she is going to be in our group.

Shelby:Well do you still have feelings for her?

Scott:Shelb that is not what I am saying.I never broke up with her.

This is my story and for those of you who have already read it I will have more out soon!

Please review.


	2. He is Mine chapter 2

Hey guys I am really sorry for the mix up and I was having a lot of trouble figureing which things to load and how.I was really new at this but now I think I got it.I hope you will

read this and review I know this is short but I am working very hard.

# He is Mine!

Chapter Two

Shelby wokeup to the sound of thunder on her windowSomeone came and jumped on her bed.

Jules:Hey sleepy head!It's 10:30.

Shelby:What is that banging sound?

Jules:All the cliffhangers are playing football.Even Valerie!

Shelby:Who's Valerie?

Jules:Scott's old girlfriend.I don't like her that much.She is so mean and she is all ready hitting on all the boys!Even Ezra.Icky!

Shelby:Well we just have to see to it that she doesn't pick on you or get Scott around her tiny little fingers!

Jules:To late.She was kissing on his neck this morning at breakfast.You should have been there Peter was really mad and started yelling at her.

Shelby:What kissing my boyfriend you go wait outside I will be there shortly.I have to get dressed.

She went in the bathroom and came out with a pair of L.E.I jeans and a dark blue shirt.She walked out the door and to the green field.There by the benches stood Valerie.She had icy blue eyes and was petite with dark brown hair.Shelby was about to go up to her and say something when Scott walked up to her.

Scott:Hey Shel.

Shelby:Jules told me at breakfast that Valerie was kissing all over you!

Scott:It wasn't my fault!I just couldn't control her.

Shelby:You couldn't control your stepmother either!

Scott:That was mean Shelby.I can't believe you would even bring that up.

Shelby:I can't believe you haven't told that girl that you have a girlfriend but then again you won't have to because I will!

She didn't even have to move because Valerie was walking up to her already.She stared right through Shelby.Valerie walked right by her and kissed Scott on the cheek.

Valerie:What held you up Scott?

Scott:Umm this i....

Valerie: Shelby?Well I have heard a lot about you from Ezra.What are you doing with my boyfriend?

Shelby stood there waiting for Valerie to burst into flames but abviously she wasn't a witch.Valerie stood there like a hawk waiting for an answer.But she wasn't going to get one.

Hey tell me your thoughts I need to know where to go with this. 


	3. He is Mine Chapter3

Well I hope you are enjoying these!I figured out everything I did wrong and all my mistakes but I fixed it all so I hope you will stay tuned for all my chapters!

# He is Mine!

Shelby:Scott we need to talk!

Valerie:Whatever you say to him you can say it in front of his girlfriend.

Shelby:Listen you little slut!I think you should buzz off and go play with Ezra and not my boyfriend!I am going to talk to him in private and there is nothing in this entire world that will stop me not even a spoiled brat!

Valerie:Thank for your little speech but I am not moving till you say what you have to say.

Shelby:Well guess what you don't have to.Because I will.Come on Scott.

Scott followed her to the wood shed wondering what he should do.He sat on the canoe on the floor.

Scott:Shelby I don't know what to say.I am so sorry that had to happen.

Shelby:Scott why can't you just tell her to leave you alone?

Scott:I already told you I can't!I still love her.I can't tell her to leave me alone.Why don't you get this.

Shelby:Well for one thing you love her and me!I can't believe you would ever do this to me.

Scott was standing up with anger in his eyes.

Scott:Well I don't know what to do!I just think that.....I don't know.

Shelby:Well if you don't then I do!We are over!

Scott:You can't do that.I love you.

Shelby:Oh stupid answer Scott.You love Valerie too!

She walked out the door leaving Scott standing behind.Shelby looked at the field to see Valerie herassing Jules.Shelby walked up to Valerie and slung her around so they were face to face.

Shelby yelling:What do you think you are doing yelling at her like that?

Valerie:Because I feel like it!

Shelby:You have no right to.....

Peter broke up the arguement.

Peter:Calm down no on yells at anybody unless you have the best of reasons to.

Shelby:She was yelling and cursing at Jules.

Valerie:Well Jules wouldn't stop talking!

Peter:You have no right to come here expecting us to praise you and honor you by yelling at Jules.Let me go through the rules one more time in my office and after that you have kitchen duty!

H left Jules and Shelby.Teh just stood there gawking at him like he was a hero.Jules looked over at Shelby.

Jules:Can you believe that?

Shelby:I don't think he likes her very much.

Jules:Is that a bad thing?

Shelby:Not really.But I have bad news.I had to break up with Scott.

Jules seeing Shelby's eyes fill with tears and pour out:Why?

Shelby crying:Because he clames he still loves her.

Jules:Lets go find Daisy and Kat.They always have something good to say and they don't seem to like her either.

They walked in the girls dorm.Shelby ran to her bed and fell down on it like there was no tommorow.And for her it there wasn't.Kat looked at her trying to figure out what was wrong.She walked over to her bed and put a hand on Shelby's back.

Kat:Hey what is wrong?

Jules:She had to break up with Scott.He said he still loves Valerie.

Kat:It is not the end of the world.

Shelby:Yes it is.

Kat:Well we can always fix this.

Shelby:How by telling him sorry and I still want to go out with him?

Kat:No but pratical jokes will always be there.Lets see what Daisy has up her sleeve?

Kat turned around and Daisy wasn't on her bed anymore.She got up and left the room.

What will Daisy do?Stay tuned and find out.

- aml. 


	4. He is Mine Chapter4

Well how am I doing?I want you to tell me something do you think I should put Shelby and Scott together in the next Chapter or wait till I go through other things and then put them back together?Well enjoy! 

# He is Mine!

Daisy walked in the kitchen and saw Valerie preparing food.Valerie turned around and was starteled to see Daisy standing there.

Valerie:What do you want Daisy?

Daisy:Let me tell you something just because we are cousins doesn't mean I still can't hate you.Stay away from Scott, got that.

Valerie:Listen while you are looking at your stupid cards look up for a second and then maybe you can see that you aren't evil!

Daisy:Well if I can't get through you then maybe I can talk to Scott.

Valerie:This isn't all my fault.Scott should have told Shelby,I still can't believe he never even mentioned me to her.

Daisy:Because he didn't think about you he was thinking all about her.His whole heart was with her but now I am guessing you have it in your hand playing your little games with it!

Valerie:You can leave now.

Daisy walked to the boys dorm to talk with Scott.She saw him sitting in a chair with a math book in his hand.

Scott looked up:Hey.

Daisy:Hey yourself.So what happened between you and Shelby?

Scott:Like you don't already know!

Daisy:I just wanted to hear your side of the story before I start hurting you.

Scott:Well thanks but I can usually take care of my self.

Daisy:Why didn't you tell her about Valerie.My cousin.

Scott:Hold up!Your cousin?

Daisy looked at the floor for a second:Well she is my dads niece.

Scott:Does Shelby know?

Daisy:No, not yet.Tell me something have you always been inlove with two girls?

Scott:Well Shelby dumped me so I guess this means no,not anymore.And tell her that now that I am free I am going to go out with Valerie.

Daisy walked back to her dorm and layed on her bed looking at Shelby's empty bed.She wasn't thinking about telling her what Scott said just then because she probaly couldn't find her.Shelby was most likely walking in the woods.

The song CrazyCrazy by Kc and JoJo.

Shelby was walking through the cold wind and the sprinkling rain on her body.She was crying thinking help me.How could someone hurt her so bad that it made her want to go back to the streets.It was half her fault because she is the one who broke up with Scott but she had a right to.What was he thinking?Probaly how it wouldn't matter because she loves me too much but now she didn't know if that love was even once possible anymore.She thought how she was lost in a storm and Scott came and found her but this time he wouldn't be there to come and get her and say sorry.

Scott went outside and sat on the fence like he once did before waiting for Shelby.He looked up at the rain hitting his face and thought how once again he was looking for Shelby.The world was a different place without her and it hurt him too much to be without her.He couldn't go back to being with her because he had to go forward and wait till she makes the first move.But in his heart, that was cold,he knew Valerie would be there first to make the move.Not Shelby.He wondered was her life this missarable without him as it was without her?He got up and saw Shelby coming out of the woods.He sighed.

Hey hope you liked it.please review.And if you want I would like your ideas.

E-mail meif you would like at haydenme@yahoo.com I guess you can tell by the address that I am a huge fan. 


	5. He is Mine Chapter5

Hey thanks for all the reviews this chapter I won't put Scott and Shelby back together but don't worry I promise I will put them together in the next chapter.And then I will start off on a new name for the story because he will be Shelly's.And also in this chapter I will put why Valerie is here.

# He is Mine!

Everyone was at the dinner table eatin their food when Valerie walked up with her attitude.Auggie looked up at her as she sat down beside Scott.She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.Eveyone looked her way as if lightning would strike her and it almost did.Shelby was about to dump her tray on Valerie's head when Oops she did.

Valerie:OMG!You little *****!

Shelbylaughing:My bad!Jules I thought I told you to stop stepping on my shoes or I might just Oops spill my tray on Valerie's head.

Jules laughing very loud:I am so sorry Shelby!Valerie may I get you a napkin?

Valerie:No you may not you you you dumby!

Scott was laughing when Valerie looked over at him.

Valerie:Do you think this is funny?Well I don't we are done,over never to be seen with again!

Valerie walked out of the room.Shelby sat beside Scott.

Shelby:Oops sorry Scott didn't think she would break up with you.

Scott:It is ok I was going to do it anyway.

Jules:So why is she here anyways?

Scott:She probaly attempted suicide.

Shelby:Why?

Scott:She claimed to see things.Like monsters trying to kill her or something like that.

Daisy:I just want to tell everyone that she is my cousin.

David:Maybe that explains why she sees things.

Shelby:Shut up.Any ways do you think that she will try it here?

Scott:I don't know.My guess is that she will if she ever finds anything to kill her with.

Ezra:There are mountians.

Auggie:You two could have driven her to the edge.

Jules:Well if she sees scary food monsters tonight maybe she will go kill herself.

Shelby:Jules don't say that this is serious.I mean it could happen and it would be all my fault.I shouldn't have done that.

Scott:Hey don't worry she won't do anything she is smart.

That night in bed Valerie couldn't get any sleep.She put on her jacket to go outside.She walked she walked down by the dock and pulled a knife out of her jacket pocket.Her life was a total waist.She brought it up to her neck and sliced a small piece of skin off blood pours everywhere.She then put the knife back up to her throat and cut .She droped the knife and fell to the ground and drifted off in a deep long sleep that she would never get back up from.

Ok some what freaky but if you didn't want Valerie to die then I might just go back and change it.Be waiting to see who finds her body and what happens.


	6. He is Mine Chapter6

How do you feel about Valerie's death?I now that one of you said that I should bring her back but I can't I mean I would but itis just that I can't.I am sorry.But in this chapter Shelby and Scott will get back together.I own nothing except Valerie.Sad I know.

# He is Mine!

Jules woke up around 3:30a.m.She looked infront of her to Valerie's bed and it was empty.She got on her jacket and a got three flash lights and woke up Shelby and Kat.They both put on their shoes and jackets and noticed that Valerie's bed was empty.

Shelbywhispering:Where do you think she is?

Jules:I don't know but we better find her before Peter and Sophie do.Are you coming Kat?

Kat:Of course!Why in the world do you think I got up.

Jules:Ok be very quiet.

Shelby:Lets wake up Daisy.

Kat:Shel she is a deep sleeper.You should know that I mean you are her best friend.

Shelby:I am going to go wake up Scott and talk to him while you find Valerie and try to patch things up with him.

Jules:Good luck.

The song Nobody Wants to be Lonely by Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera comes on.

Shelby walked out into the cool breeze and walked in the boys dorm and went to Scott's bed.She tapped on his shoulder.

Shelbywhispered:Scott wake up.

Scott:I am awake.

Shelby:Can we talk?

Scott:Sure lets go to the woodshed.

They walked silently to the shed and when they got in the sat down by each other.

Scott:So what do you want to talk about?

Shelby:Well about us.I just want to patch things up.

Scott:You mean make up?

Shelby:Yeah I guess.

Scott:Really I should be apologizing.I am sorry.I should have told you about Valerie and I now understand what I feel for her isn't love but I was sorry for her.

Shelby:Why would you want to be sorry for her?

Scott:Well she did try to commit suicide.

Shelby:Good point.

They leaned in for a long and passionette kiss but the heard an earpierceing scream.Shelby bolted up and ran to the docks and saw what was there.

Shelby:OMG!She she killed herself.

Scott came running up and Peter and Sophie.

Peter:Omg Scott go call 911!Hurry.

Peter looked at Valerie's body.She had been dead for sometime.There was nothing Peter could do except stand there and look at the helpless body that had red blood everywhere.Shelby and Jules looked at each other both faces were stained with tears the size of oceans.

Ok look out for chapter 7 soon.I now this one is short but the next one will be longer promise!

- aml 


	7. Forever Chapter7

Scott and Shelby are back together.Happy?Well here goes lets see what happens in this chapter.

# Forever 

Chapter 7

Peter:Lets go guys.No need in staying in the hospital we all know she won't be coming back.

Scott:Shelby, are you ok?

Shelby:I am just a little shaken up but she was going to do it sometime.

Peter:Guys I said lets go.

Scott held Shelby's hand all the way back to the van.They got back to the school and all the cliffhangers sat around the fire.Scott and Shelby were on the floor leaning on the couch.Jules and Auggie were cuddling on the couch and Daisy was in the chair while Ezra and David were sitting side by side on the far end of the couch.Scott looked at Shelly.

Scott:Hey it will be ok.

Shelby:That isn't what I am thinking about.What made her do this?

Scott:Pressure.

Jules:From who?

Daisy:Her family always wanted her to be perfect but she didn't like that she was adobted so instead of telling the family she was with she tryed to commit suicide then she was moved to a mental place and did great so they put her back with the family who didn't really want her anymore so she tryed it again and they brought her here where no one thought she would do anything and she did.And she knew no one would think of her trying to kill herself here because she did good at the mental institute.

Jules:Wow!I never thought about that.I never new she was mental.

Daisy:Well she really isn't she just clamed to see things.

Scott:Well I think I am going to bed I feel sick to my stomache.

Shelby gave him that look like "what's wrong".He gave her the look like leave me alone.Her feelings were hurt.Scott got up and left as so did Shelby.Everyone was looking at each other knowing that Scott was mad at Shelby for making Valerie's first day at Horizon and last day there rotten.

Shelby:Wait Scott!

Scott:What?

Shelby:I just want to say I am sorry for pushing Valerie to the edge.

Scott:You didn't!Didn't you here what Daisy said she was already like this and she had it planned!

Shelby:Listen to me!I want to know what happened to us right here and now!

Scott:I just drifted away for awhile I never did love Valerie and I have always loved you.

Shelby:I love you too,but tell me things like this.I didn't even know you had a old girlfriend you had never broken up with.

Scott:Next time I will.

Shelby:Come here.

They leaned in for a a kiss then went to their separate rooms.Shelby layed down in her bed to go to sleep thinking about Scott and her.Jules walked up and plopped on her bed.

Jules:Can I ask a question?

Shelby:Shoot.

Jules:Ok since Valerie is you know gone are you still going to be nice to me?

Shelby:I guess.Sometimes and maybe I won't.Only when I am on a good day.

Jules:How many times a week do you have good days?

Shelby:Not that much.

Jules face got sad.

Shelby:I was just joking.

Jules:Good.Well I found this book in the library I thought you might like it.

Shelby looked down at the book.The title read _Where The Heart Is._

Shelby:Thanks Jules!

Jules:Oh and Sophie said you can keep it.

Shelby:Cool.Well I guess I should give you something.My dad gave me this ballerina doll for my first recital.

Jules:Shelby that is really nice of you.Well it has blonde hair and blue eyes like you.

Shelby:He had it specialy made for me.He gave me this light pink bracelet too.You can have.

Jules:Omg thank you.

They hugged and got back in their beds.Night was coming and everyone was asleep except for Daisy.She was thinking hard to herself.Her cousin was special to her and now she is gone and she would never get to see her real monsters.Not knowing her real mom and dad.

Well I don't know if that is what you consider long but I am getting to the mushy parts with Shelby and Scott.Please review or e-mail me.

-aml 


	8. What Life Is About Chapter 8

Well enjoy thisit is about all my other fanfics.

# What Life Is About

Chapter 8

Everyone was at the tables in the cafetiria and listening to Peter's speech about the death at Horizon.Shelby didn't want to listen so she left to the benches outside.Peter didn't mind that much because she had had a long night.

Peter:.........And while we are on this subject we will have cabin inspections sometime this week.It won't be today or tommorow but any other days this week are open for cabin inspections.

When he let them all go Scott went to find Shelby.He saw her on the ground next to a tree.He went and sat by her.

Scott:Are you tired?

Shelby:Yeah.So are you going to skip Language?

Scott:No.

Shelby:Well how about math?

Scott:No.

Shelby:Well see you later.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went to her dorm.Scott watched her go and he sighed to himself that she didn't push him into skipping class with her.Today was his day for hisself,no one was going to take today away from him not even Shelby.He wanted a little time to sort a few things out in his brain.Auggie walked up to him.

Auggie:Hey what'z up?

Scott:Nothing much.

Auggie:You and Shelby back together?

Scott:Well in some ways yes and other ways I don't think she trusts me all that much anymore.

Auggie:Well you did have another girlfriend.

Scott:Yeah but I never thought about her.Shelby knows that I love her.Doesn't she?

Auggie:Of course.But you have toprove to her that you love her.

Scott:I thought I already did that once?

Auggie:It doesn't matter how many times you think you have done it you just have to do this over and over again till she knows you really mean it.

Scott:Well I guess I could do that.It sounds simple.

Auggie:Well get this it isn't and it will never be easy.

Scott:Hey thanks for the pep talk.

Auggie:Welcome.Talk later.

Scott got up and went to language.He sat infront of where Shelby usually sits but she never showed up to class.She wasn't in math or science either.She showed up dearing the middle of reading and stayed for history.

Scott leaned back in his chair:Hey where were you?

Shelby:Sleeping.

Scott:Nice.

Shelby:I don't care if you approve or not.It doesn't matter.

Scott:Well I just thought you would come to class.

Shelby:Well you thought wrong.Bye!

Class was over.Scott was mad.Shelby was upset.Scott caught up with Shelby after class to talk.

Scott:Hey!So what happened while I turned my back?

Shelby:Well not much.I went to sleep reading a book and woke up in the middle of reading.What a coincidence.

Scott:Funny.I am laughing so loudly .

Shelbysmiling:Well I am glad you like my jokes.

Scott:Meet me tonight at the shed after lights out.

Shelby:See you tonight!

Shelby and Scott were finally back together like they were meant to be.The world was finally spinning.

Hey hope you liked it.I think I will wait awhile till I get a lot of reviews and then I will get a lot of info of what you guys would like.

-aml 


	9. What Life I s About 9

# What Life is About.

Chapter 9

Scott got up and walked out the door to see Shelby.She was supposed to meet him in the shed.Shelby was already there waiting for Scott to show.He walked in the door.

Scott:Hey.

Shelby:So what do you want to talk about?

Scott:I just wanted to see your face.

Shelby:You can't sweet talk yourself out of everthing.

Scott:How about this one time?

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.Shelby smiled.And kissed him back.

Scott:Yes?

Shelby:Only this one time.So tell me what you want to talk about.

Scott:I will skip History with you tommorow.

Shelby:Nice.Meet on the docks.

He looked up at her and the smile dropped from his face.

Shelby:Umm sorry I guess we could meet in the woods.

Scott:Now that sounds better.

A sound came from outside.

Shelby:Well I think it's time to go.

Scott:Yeah see you in the morning.

Shelby:Bye.

They left walking oppisite ways.Shelby was heading to her dorm and Scott his.Peter was standing behind the woodshed watching.He smiled to himself thinking they would never give up.Well he might as well give Scott kitchen duty.He called to Scott.

Peter:Hey Scott come here!

Scott:Ah man.

Peter:Kitchen duty all week.

Scott:What about Shelby?

Peter:Well she will be on silence.I have caught her in the act too many times.

Scott:Give us a break.Please!

Peter:Ok she has nothing you have silence for 2 weeks.Better?

Scott:Jerk.

Peter:Make that three and when you get out you have kitchens for a month.

Scott:Can I go now?

Peter:As long as I don't ever catch you again.

Scott walked to his dorm and jumped on the bed thinking it was a waste to even see Shelby.That wouldn't change the fact that Valerie was gone.She was just there and then just gone and it was all Shelby's fault.Why was he blaming it all on her.Shelby was in love with him and he was blind to see that.

Shelby,tired and well tired woke up Jules.The brown haired girl woke up fast knowing that Shelby needed her.

Jules:What is wrong Shel?

Shelby:We need to talk.

Jules:Sure.

They walked outside and sat on the wood pile.

Jules:So what do you want to talk about?

Shelby:Scott and Valerie.Well I think he blames me for her suicide.

Jules:Why would you think that?

Shelby:Well I could see it in his eyes and some what feel it in his kisses.

Jules:What are you going to do?

Shelby:I don't know I mean I should give him time but I can't I have to have him here and now all the time.I don't won't to give him up,not yet.

Jules:You could become special friends?

Shelby,looked at the groundthen looked and smiled:How about special specail friends that can still you know kiss but we don't spend 24/7 with each other!

Jules:Why don't you tell him that tommorow at breakfast?

They left and headed back to bed.Everything would be ok thought Shelby.She layed in bed and looked at the ceiling.She smiled with tears on her face.Everything would be ok.

Ok I am sorry this is late but I have had to make poems and a speech and about a thousand other things this week.I am thinking about starting a story about before Horizon like before they all came to Horizon.I will give you a preview

******************************************************************************

** Change Is Good**

Ok this is my first installment for this story it will be title Change is good,well the first few stories are called that.It may be short but it is just a set up.

Ok Shelby will be at home then Walt decides he wants to move to where Scott lives and he will live in LA.Shelby will live in Canada.Does that sound good.This will also be about all the other cliffhangers except Kat,Ezra,and David.Anyways here is the very short preview.

Shelby walked home from school to come home and play some tennis in her garage.She finally got to the door of her house and in the driveway was Walt's big ugly 4 wheel drive truck.She was about to puke in the drive way at the sight of it.Well she wouldn't be playing tennis instead she would have to play with him.But she thought,she turned around and ran to her friends house and asked her tall friend Eliza with black hair and eyes and asked to stay over.

Eliza:I guess Walt got back today..

Shelby:Yep I can't wait till this weekend!

Eliza:Is he going back to visit his "mom"?

Shelby:Oh stop calling her that!We all know he is having an affair!

Eliza:Well we can go to the courts to play tennis?

Shelby:No I just want to get a lot of sleep.

Eliza:Well get a shower then go to bed.

Shelby:Yeah.See you in the morning.

******************************************************************************

Scott was just getting out of school and heading home with Sarah is new girlfriend.He thought he needed one and maybe Elaine would leave him alone.

Scott:So Sarah would you like to meet Elaine?

Sarah:I would love that.

Elaine walked in the room just then:Well hey Scottie I see you brought one of your little girlfriends.

Sarah:I am the only one though.

Elaine:Scott have you been lyeing to this young girl?

Sarah:Scott what does she mean?

Before Scott could answer Elaine did:I see!Well last night he brought soem girl named Lara and was making out with her in his bedroom.I am so sorry to have to tell you that.

Sarah ran off and yelled to Scott that they were over.

******************************************************************************

When Shelby woke up that morning she went home and saw a moving van at her house.She ran up to her mom and asked her what was happening?

Mrs:Merrick:Honey honey,didn't Walt tell you?We are moving.

Shelby:Where?

MrsMerrick:To LA.

Hey tell me if you like where this is going.I will put the next one out on Sat. And What life is about will maybe be out Sun.


	10. What Life is About Chapter 10

Hey it has been a long time since I have put out He is Mine.Sorry. 

# What Life Is About

Scott woke up to Auggie standing over him.

Auggie:You better be glad you are awake.Peter wants you.And don't forget you can't talk.

Scott rolled out of bed and put kakis on and a blue and white checked shirt.He walked down the hall and bumped into Shelby.

Shelby:We need to talk.I think you should have your space and we should just be special friends ok?

Scott couldn't say anything so he just walked away in a hurry.Shelby stood there staring after him like he was crazy.Jules walked up to her.

Jules:How did it go?

Shelby:Well it didn't really.I told him and he didn't say anything he just walked off.

Auggie walked up hearing the last part of the conversation:He is on shuns.Can't talk and after he gets off he has a month in kitchen dutys.

Jules:That makes a lot of since.But why does he have all of those shuns?

Shelby:Half of them are mine!

She walked away into Peter's office.Peter looked up from his paper work.

Shelby:Where are my shuns?

Peter:Scott volinteered for yours.Now if you would please get out.

She walked out.Mad as fire.Why did he do that?She bumped into a woman on the other side of the corner.Shelby looked up from her thoughts.

Shelby:Mom!What are you doing here?

MrsM:I cam to take you home for a few weeks so we could shop and do all that mom and daughter stuff you have been missing out on.

Shelby:Really!You would do that?

MrsM:Yeah.I just want to see you for one month and I will bring you back here ok?

Shelby:Yes I would love that!

Mrs.Merrick walked in Peter's office to tell him she would be taking Shelby out for a while or at least a month.He aggreed and signed the release forms so Shelby could leave for a while.

MrsM:Shelby,why don't you go say good bye to all your friends.

Shelby:Hey Daisy.I need you to give a message to Scott.

Daisy:Ok what is it?

Shelby:Tell him I will be back in a month ok?

Daisy:Sure.Call will you?

Shelby:Yeah and tell everyone else I said goodbye.

Daisy:Well bye.

Daisy watched her get in the car waiting for Scott to see and come runnung to get her.He never came.Or he couldn't come.

Scott looked out the school window and saw Shelby and her mom pulling out of the parking lot.He got up and found Daisy.

Scott:What is happening?

Daisy:Oh she said she would call and would be back in a month.

Scott looked at Daisy walk off like she didn't have to listen to Scott wine.No one wanted to listen to him except Shelby.

How did you like it?I know it was short but I am about to wrap it up and finish it.There will be about two more chapters that are long and they will be out next week.

-aml 


	11. Surprises Sometimes Don't Work Out Chapt...

Well I knowit has been a long time since I put this out but I was working o putting two chapters out at the same time.So don't kill me or anyhting.I am sick today so I have a lot of spare time.I am going to finish one of my Buffy books and a lot of other stuff.Maybe even get this story done.

# Surprise's Sometimes Don't Work Out

Scott was waiting for Shelby's return anyday he thought she would be there standing infront of him kissing him.But then again they were just special friends they couldn't do that.But his love was to strong to be away from her and not feel her lips on his.Daisy walked in and looked at Scott.

Daisy:Hey don't worry she will be here soon.She called me and said she was out shopping and stuff like that.

Scott:Shelby shops?

Daisy:Yes she does and probaly a lot of it too.And Peter wants us in the loundge.We have a newbie.

Scott:Great just what I needed.

They walked in the loundge and sat down by Jules and Auggie.Peter and walked in.

Peter:Guys you are going to love this.

Jules:We are?

Peter:Yes.Horizon has just gotten its first exchange student from England.

Jules:Really!

Peter:Her name is Embelin.She is be checked by Sophie right now but you will meet her at lunch.

Sophie:Actually we are all done and you can meet her now.

A tall girl stepped up into the light.She was pale(mostly because she is from England.I think some of the people there are pale?)She had blonde hair ,very curly and green eyes and small lips.Jules ran up to her.

Jules:Hey my name is Jules.

Embelin:I guess you already know my name.

Jules:I love the way you talk.

Auggie coming up behind Jules:Jules I think you need to calm down.

Scott:I am Scott.

Ezra:Ezra.

Daisy:Daisy.

David:Daivid.Nice to meet you.

Kat:Hey I am Kat.

Auggie:I am Auggie.

Embelin:Nice to meet you all.But Peter said ther were 8 of you were is the eighth?

Jules:Her name is Shelby.She is spending time with her mom.

Embelin:I wish that was what I was doing right now.

Jules:Are you home sick?

Embelin:I miss the smell of cinnamen.My mom always had them cooking in the oven do you like them?

Jules:Some times when I am hungery.

Peter:Jules will you get her settled in?

Jules:Sure.I would love to.

After they left Peter walked up to Scott.

Peter:I got a call from Shelby.She said she would be back Friday.

Scott:Can't you tell her to come back thusday?

Peter:I guess I oculd but there is this one itsy bitsy problem.

Scott:Which is?

Peter:You are on kitchen duty and I will not give her that message you know why?It doesn't really matter she told me she would be here two days from now and that is when she will get here.

Peter walked away with a smug smile on his face.He had put Scott just where he wanted him.Scott's birthday was coming up really soon so Peter had it planned that Shelby would make a surprise return early.Shelby should arrive some time today at Peter's house.He walked to where Sophie was standing and said something in her ear.

Sophie:Ok.

Peter:And the key is where it usually is.

Sophie:Next time you see me I will be with Shelby.Love you.

She walked over to Peter's place and started prepareing for Shelby's return.Hopefully she wouldn't want to see Scott at first because she couldn't spoil the surprise for him.She heard the phone ring in the kitchen.She ran to answer it.

Sophie:Hello.

Shelby:Hey I am at the airport waiting for you to come and pick me up.

Sophie:Ok I will be there in about thirty minutes.You can look around and get something to eat before I come because Peter is cooking tonight and well it will be disgusting.

Shelby:See you later.

Sophie hung up the phone hoping Shelby would stay out of trouble.Shelby went up to a snack machine and got a little bag of chips.She went and sat down by some english lady.Shelby couldn't help herself so she asked the lady a question.

Shelby:Are you from England?

MrsLei:Yes I am.I just brought my daughter to a school in this area.

Shelby:Would that school happen to be Horizon?

MrsLei:Yes it is do you go there?

Shelby:Yes.I just went home to visit my mom and now I am on my way back.

MrsLei:Would you do me a favor and look after my daughter?

Shelby:Sure.What is her name?

MrsLei:Embelin.If it helps she is in the ummm cliffhanger group.

Shelby:That is good that's my group too!

Attendant:Flight 189 heading to England is about to take flight mam.

MrsLei:Ok thank you.Bye Miss Shelby.

Shelby:Bye!

Shelby thought to herself.A new girl in our group.I hope Scott doesn't like her.

At Horizon Scott was cleanning dishes that had mashed potatoes on them.Embelin walked in the room.

Embelin:Hey there!Can you tell me more about this girl Shelby?

Scott:Sure she is my girlfriend or was I mean we are special friends now.She is about your height not to tall but taller than Jules and Daisy she has blonde hair and blue eyes and well stubberen and sarcastic and beautiful.

Embelin:Sorry for your loss.It seems you loved her and still do.Well thank you very much.

Scott:Your welcome.

Embelin walked away.She didn't like Scott but she just wanted to know more about this Shelby girl.Jules walked up to her.

Jules:Hey.I see you were talking to Scott.Do you like him?

Embelin:Oh no.I just thought he may know about Shelby.The girl that isn't here.

Jules:You could of asked me I am one of her friends.

Embelin:Really?

Jules:Well actually she doesn't like girls like me but we became friends a few weeks ago.

Embelin:Well I am not anything like you.

Jules:Why are you here?

Embelin:Not telling you.

Jules:You know I think you and Shelby will be great friends!You act just like her.

Jules stormed away.Embelin was compatition to her to win Shelby's friendship.Embelin would probaly become Shelby's best friend when she got back.But Jules wouldn't let that happen.She went in the loungde and plopped down by Kat.

Kat:What is wrong with you?

Jules:I just don't like Embelin!

Kat:Why not?She seems perfectly fine to me!

Jules:Well not to me!

Jules got up and left to go to her dorm.She tossed and turned when she tried to take a nap.

Sophie arrived to pick up Shelby and hour after she called.Shelby wasn't smiling when she saw Sophie.

Shelby:You are late!

Sophie:Sorry.Peter tried to bake a cake.It expolded and I had to clean it up.

Shelby:Who is the cake for?

Sophie:Scott's birthday.I thought Peter told you you were his surprise to be early?

Shelby:Just kidding.So do I actually get to watch t.v?

Sophie:I guess when we get back to Horizon you can but you can't let Scott know you are here.

Shelby:Sure.

They climbed in the car and drove to Horizon.They got out at Peter's place and the cold wind was blowing at their faces.

Sophie:Go inside and unpack and hurry.I probaly have to go get all the kids inside.

Sophie unlocked the door for Shelby.The warm air inside the house made her smile with pleasure.She climbed the stairs and saw pictures of the cliffhangers all over the wall.There was one with her and Scott sitting by the fire.And another with All the cliffhanger girls and one picture of Daisy and her by the lake.It was filled with memories.But as she looked down the wall there were to pictures at the end.Of Valerie.One of her sitting alone and one talking to Kat.Shelby prayed that Valerie was ok where ever she was.Most of the pictures she knew Jules took but the one at the end with Valerie sitting alone she didn't know where they got because the background behind her was not Horizon.Maybe a picture where she was at her home and her mom sent it to the school.Who knew?Kat walked in the room and saw Shelby up the stairs.

Kat:Shelby what are you doing here?

Shelby:You aren't supposed to know!Don't tell anyone got it?

Kat:I guess.Oh I came here for that picture on the wall of you and Scott.

Shelby pulled it off the wall and handed it to Kat.

Shelby:Why do you need that picture?

Kat:To make a special fram for Scott's birthday.

Shelby:Nice.

Kat:See you later ok?

Shelby:Later.And be careful going back to Horizon the wind is blowing hard.

Kat:I will!

Kat walked out the door and headed back to Horizon with the picture.Shelby was right the wind was blowing very hard.She had to run the rest of the way because she hardly got anywhere walking.As soon as she reached the art room door Sophie came out of it.

Sophie:Is she ok?

Kat:Shelby?Yeah.

Sophie:Good.You are going to have a lot of time in the art room because I odn't want anyone leaving cover shelter.

Kat:Ok.

Sophie:I will come and get you when the storm is over because as you can see it hasn't even started.All this is is wind!

Kat:Scary.See you later.And be careful getting back to Peter's house there is a tree down.

Sophie:Thanks bye.

Sophie ran as hard as she could bach to the house.Shelby was on the couch watching tv.When Sophie fell through the door.Shelby turned around see what happened.

Shelby:Omg Sophie are you alright?

Sophie:Yeah but I don't know if we will be able to have Scott's birthday anytime soon.

Sophie had a face full of panic.They were trapped they couldn't leave the house.Soon the electricity would cut off.They were left there to just stare outside and hope for the best.

Hey I hope you like this and I did say in my other story that this wouldn't be out anytime soon but this chapter will.I cut half of it off so you could read today.And sometime in the future the other half of this chapter will be out.

-aml 


	12. Surprises Sometimes Don't Work Out Chapt...

Hey this is the second part of my chapter 11.I don't own anything except the non tv people.Hope you like.

# Surprises Sometimes Don't Work Out Part 2

Sophie panicked and ran up the stairs to find a flash light.

Sophie:Shelby help me find some flashlights.

Shelby:I layed them by the kitchen sink.

Sophie smiled at her.

Sophie:Thanks.

Shelby:Well I figured if I was going to be here in the dark I might as well help myself and find some.Which I did.

Shelby:I hope the power doesn't go out anytime soon Jerry Springer is coming on!

Sophie ran over to the tv and cut it off:We can't waste good electricity on garbage!Come on help me find some batteries!

Shelby:I all ready put them in the flashlights.And the backup genarator will come on when the power goes out.

Sophie:Nice but backup genarators don't work in storms like this.

Shelby:Great I am going to miss all my soap operas!

Sophie:Simple garbage.I don't know how you can stand to watch it.

Shelby:I love seeing people die and come back to life in about twenty episodes.And it is the most likely show not to be canceled!

Sophie:I can't belive you!

Shelby:Oh and all the carmel chocolates are gone I kind of had a chocolate craving and ate some.

Sophie:You had better be glad that they expired last month!

Shelby:I better make like queenie and throw up.

She ran to the bath room and flushed the toilet and came out laughing.Sophie laughed too.

Sophie:Not very funny Shel.

Shelby:Then why are you laughing?

Sophie:I can't help it!Those chocolates were so old.

Shelby:Blec!Why didn't you throw them out?

Sophie:Peter likes carmel and I wanted to get a good laugh out of it to see him eat old carmel.Did it taste nasty?

Shelby:Tasted like normal chocolate to me.There was even one with a cheery in the middle.

Sophie:You ate the wrong box!That was my chocolates!

Shelby laughed her head off.She had probaly never laughed that much.Not even with Scott.She suddenly heard thunder and the lights flickered and stopped and then they flashed off.

Shelby:Great we are stuck!

Sophie stared out the rain soakened window and into the dark misty forest.

Scott was in the boys dorm with Auggie and Ezra and David.

David:Ok between Auggie and Scott.Which one is the best kisser since both of you kissed Shelby and Jules?(lets just use our imagination and say Shelby kissed Auggie when she first got at Horizon)

Scott:Shelby.

Auggie:I am sorry where ever you are Jules.Shelby.

David:Is that your final answer?

Auggie+Scott:Yes mister david it is.

David:Ok now next question.Have any of you gotten any from any of the cliffhanger girls?

All of them shook their heads.

David:Ezra we already knew about you.Next question.Scott when was your first kiss with Shelby?

Scott:Like three months ago right after I broke up with Jules.

David:Auggie when was your first kiss with Jules?

Auggie:When Her and Scott first started dating.

Scott grimaced at the thought of Auggie kissing Jules when they were going out.

David:I don't think Scott liked that.Did you Scott?

Scott:I can't say anything I like it now because I totally have no feelings for Jules.Shelby only!

David:I wonder where she is right at this very moment.Probaly at Pe.......

Auggie punched his arm:Shut up man!

Scott:Where is she David?

David:Don't know!

Scott:Don't worry I will find out.

Scott looked out the window hoping where ever she was she was safe and warm.Maybe she was even on her way back.Scott got scared.If she was on her way back she would be coming back through a storm.The plane might have problems seeing through the storm.He prayed that she wasn't on a plane right now flying to Horizon.Auggie looked at him and knew he was worrying about Shelby.Auggie patted his back.

Auggie:She'll be ok.Don't worry.

Scott:That is the point I am worried!

Auggie:She isn't on a plane at all ok I know 100% that she isn't on a plane!Just stay calm.

Scott:How do you know?

Auggie:I just have this feeling that she is some where near.That is all.

Scott calmed down and looked out the window.A truck that looked like Peter's was coming.

( This was going on at the same time Auggie and them were talking)Shelby looked out the window at Peter's truck.

Shelby:You know what Sophie?I think we should take a ride and oyu can't say no!

Sophie smiled.She grabbed the keys off the table and got her rain coat on.They got in the truck and drove through the storm all the way to Horizon.

Scott stared at the truck till two people got out.Shelby was right outside.He jumped up and ran outside.

Scott:Shelby!

Shelby:Happy birthday I guess.

They hugged and went inside in a hurry.Peter came to see what all the comotion was about.He then saw what Scott and the others had seen.Shelby was there.

Peter:Sophie I thought I told you to keep her a surprise?

Sophie:I was scared and didn't want to stay all alone in that house with this storm and she was lonely.

Peter gave her that look.

Sophie:It was her idea.Oh and she ate all the chocolates.

Peter:I guess I am glad you are ok.But oyu should have stayed.Embelin is waiting to meet Shelby.I don't know why but she wants to see her.

Sophie:I will tell Embelin she is here.

Sophie walked in the girls dorm and saw the cliffhanger girls sitting in a circle.Embelin was sitting on Shelby's bed looking at a picture of her.Sophie walked up to her and startled her.

Sophie:Honey Shelby is here.

Embelin:Can I please meet her?

Sophie:Sure come on.She is in the boys dorm with Scott.

Sophie showed her the way and told Scott he needed to leave.

Sophie:Shelby this is Embelin she wanted to talk to you.I think I will leave you two alone.

Sophie left and Embelin sat down next to Shelby.She smiled.

Shelby:Hey.I met your mom at the airport.She told me to look after you.

Embelin:Oh Madison I missed you so much!

Embelin hugged her.Shelby didn't know what to do.

Shelby:Umm my name is Shelby.Who is Madison.

Embelin realized the mistake she had made:I am sorry.She was my sister.

Shelby:Well what do you mean was?

Embelin:I let her die I mean I let her overdose I watched her and said nothing.I don't do drugs I am just overwhelmed by her death.She looked a lot like you.I am really sorry for the mistake.

Shelby:Hey it is ok.I odn't mind.So can we still be friends?

Embelin:guess.But I don't think Jules likes me.I think she thinks I like Scott but I don't.He is a little cute but I never really liked guys.I mean I am not gay I just don't want to see there faces in the morning.I like to be an independent woman.

Shelby:Well it isn't like I am going out with Scott or anything but I do love him.

Embelin:Then why don't you go be with him?

Shelby:Great idea!

Angel by Shaggy started playing.

Scott walked out of the hallway and into the girls dorm it was empty.He looked around for Shelby.She was probaly still talking to Embelin.He saw a picture on her desk of him and Shelby swimming in the lake.Shelby was on his back while the picture was being takin.Someone had a cadid shot of them kissing in the shed.He was guessing this was Ezra or David.He looked back at all the memory's they had had in the pictures.There was one with Shelby sticking her tongue out with him when she was making all her funny faces.Shelby walked up behind him and put her arms around his stomache and started tickleing him.

Shelby:How you doing cowboy?

Scott laughing:Stop please stop!That hurts.

She stops and he turns around to face her.He leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him.

Scott:Can't we be more than special friends?

Shelby:Nope!

He leaned back in for the kiss and it lasted for several seconds.Shelby had to back up.

Shelby:Listen I don't think this is a good idea.

He started kissing her neck and face.

Shelby:Well maybe it is.

The song fades away.

They made love on her bed and when Scott woke up he saw it was almost lights out(even though the lights were still off)he kissed Shelby on the face and walked out the door.Later after he left Jules came in with Embelin.Shelby was covered up by her covers but she was still naked the girls could tell.They looked at each other with wide eyes.

Jules:You know what just happened don't you?

Embelin:Yep.They made love for the first time.

Jules:Actually Shelby wasn't a virgin and neither was he but this was the first time they had it together if you know what I mean?

Embelin:Yeah I do.This is so sweet.Well I think we should get to bed.

Jules:Yep.And maybe wake her up and tell her to put on some clothes so Sophie doesn't expect anything.

Embelin got Shelby some night clothes out of her drawer and Jules woke her up.

Shelby:Leave me alone!

Jules:Do you even know what just happened?

Shelby,realizing what she had done got up with the covers wraped around her:OMG!Me and Scott.I need to get dressed before Sophie comes.

Embelin:Here are your clothes.We will cover for you while you are in the bathroom.

Shelby:Thanks guys.And don't ever tall anyone!

Jules went and pulled the covers down on her bed and redid Shelby's so it wouldn't be so messy.Sophie came in and scanned the room.

Sophie:Where is Shelby?

Jules:She is getting dressed.

Sophie:She should have been dressed for bed hours ago!

Embelin:Well I kind of held her up.We talked a lot about things and England and my past!

Sophie:Well I guess I believe you but next time tell her she needs to be in bed earlier!

Jules:Will do!Later.

She closed the door behind Sophie and went back to bed.She never heard Shelby come out of the bathroom.Shelby sat on the toilet waiting to throw up which she had been doing all night.She couldn't stop.She couldn't even stop Scott and he understood how she felt and he didn't even stop.She hadn't cried but she hadn't slept at all that night.She kept wondering if this is what Scott wanted.To make her feel grossly sick.She didn't feel her legs because she had been sitting in the same position for so long.Shelby didn't want to have sex with Scott.Maybe kiss all night but not what they had done.It just didn't seem right at the time.Nothing seemed right.She wanted to tell Sophie about what she had done with Scott but she was scared she would tell her mom and once again her mom would think of her as a faler.

Jules woke up that morning with a headache and a need for an asprin.She walked in the bathroom.Sitting by the toilet she saw Shelby.Her face was pale and she looked like she had been up all night throwing up.

Jules:What happened?

Shelby:I couldn't stop throwing up and I oculdn't sleep.I should have stopped him.I wasn't ready!And I I donnnnn....

Shelby bent over the toilet and threw up.Jules looked at her.She was frightened at what she was seeing.And it couldn't have been worse.

Hey how do you like it?I got this out sooner than I thought!Well I guess in the middle of March My sequel to this will be coming out.I don't know what it will be titled but it will be out.Just look for it and Change Is Good will Take up all of my time because I am trying to make all the chapter longer.

-aml 


End file.
